When Soul Reapers Play Til' The End of the Day
by Eternal Phantasm
Summary: Detailes the adventures of our favorite soul reapers and how silly they can really be
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bleach" or it's characters, Thank for reading this really short disclaimer. ^_^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1- Chocolate Moon

Yachiru is a fairly young shinigami, and not the brightest either, but if there's one thing she never forgets it's food. Yes Yachiru is a real glutton just like Rangiku and Orohime. Plus she has a very active amagination,and that's how this chapter began.

Yachiru sat on her beloved "Kenny's" shoulder where she normally was, it was late that night in the Soul Society. Why was she and Kenny awake you ask, simple late night training with Ikkaku.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?!" Kempachi skid back in his sandles kicking up dust. "NOT EVEN CLOSE!!!" Ikkaku charged for his blood soaked captain. "FOOD!" Yachiru pounced on Ikkaku's shining bald head. "Wa...RRRRRRGGGGHHHH, GET THE HELL OFF MY SKULL YA LITTLE BRAT!!!" He yelled.

Yachiru stayed nibbling on his shining dome. Kempachi stared.

"Yachiru, what are yo doing?"

She turned

"Sorry Kenny I didn't mean to, I just got hungry and thought his big shinny head was a huge gum ball." She explained

Yachiru was really tired, Kempachi had told her to stay but she refused and followed anyway. On top of that she hasn't been able to get much sleep since she's had a lot of assignments lately.

She let go, and walked out side.

"Where do you think she's going?" Kempachi charged at his lieutenant "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

Yachiru wonder aimlessly, there was no where she wanted to go she just felt like walking. After walking a mile or two she finally stopped to rest. She gazed up at the gleaming full moon. She started drooling.

"Choco-late, big chocolate." She stood and shook off the drowsy feeling.

Her mouth widened in shock.

"WOW! THAT'S THE BIGGEST CHOCOLATE BALL I'VE EVER SEEN!!!" She exclaimed. "Wonder why no one took it out of that silver wrapper yet...well i guess I'll have too." She chuckled and ran towards her chocolaty dream ball.

As she got closer she realized it got bigger.

"Wow, so big."

She jumped at it, but couldn't reach.

"Darn it, i can't jump high enough...i got an idea."

She went back about 30ft or so and ran at the moon

_This time i know I'll get it, for sure_

She was about to jump when she tripped and fell flat on her face

"Ouchie, that wasn't fun at all."

She tried that idea over and over again she fell

"OK! I have a new plan!" She smiled confidently

She had a bandage on her nose because she had fallen so many times her nose started got on top of a light post in the center of the Soul Society.

_This plan is fool proof_

She jumped as high as she could, but still no luck.

_Darn i thought that would work_

"Wha- wait i..." He hit part of a roof and rolled off the top and hit the ground face first again. "Ouchie, ouchie that really hurt," She sat for a second then started to pout, "Kenny i want a chocolate ball a big shinny one!!!" She yelled into the empty night sky.

Kempachi was standing next to her.

"Why didn' you just ask."

They went back to the dojo where Ikkaku waited for round 34

"There ya go."

She attacked Ikkaku's skull and nibbled away at it

"Thanks kenny!" She smiled. "UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! GET THE HELL OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it wasn't the best i know and i apologise that it was so short, please be nce tis is my first time trying to write a story like this so if it sucks please forgive me i'll try harder in the future, untill next time then ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2- Eating Contest

A beautiful day in the soul society.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Or not?

"What's wrong Cue ball." Yachiru asked. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH! TWO THINGS, ONE DON'T CALL ME CUE BALLAND TWO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL LIEUTENANTS HAVE TO PARTICIPATE!?!" Ikkaku yelled. "Kenny told me himself." She said happily. "Ikkaku calm down it's not that big of a deal." Rangiku told him calmly.

Both her and yachiru began thinking about the bowls of ramen,sushi, dumpling and every other delectable food that they'd get to gorge on.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY ALL YOUR WEIGHT GOES INTO THOSE HUGE BOOBS OF YOURS!!!"

Rangiku stopped thinking about food and glared at the shiny headed lieutenant.

"You'll regret making a crack about my girls, YOU JERK!"

She pummeled him, yachiru could hear bones braking in the back of her mind but she had other things to think about.

_Miso soup, rice cakes, cookies, cupcakes, cake, and candy as far as they eye could see._

_(In the background) _"OH GOD!," "RANGIKU MY LEG ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!," "Tough luck."

C-crack

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled.

Rangiku walked away satisfied.

"So yachiru did Captain kenpachi say when the "feast" would begin."

She fell from her dream land.

"Yeah he said it would be at noon tomorrow, and we're not allowed to eat till then." She smiled.

Every other lieutenant shuttered. One day wasn't so bad right? RIGHT? Y-yeah, their gonna die. During that night yachiru hadn't eating.

"H-hungry..." She tossed and turned. "SOOOOOO HUNGRY."

She could hear her little stomach calling out to her.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAA YA-CHAN FEED ME!" It cried out in her head. "I want to belly but i can't,soon,ok?" She bargained. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIMME FOOD NOW!" Her belly attacked her._

She was shot out of her sleep, and found herself nibbling on the "Cue ball's" head. Luckily for her he was still sleep. She fell asleep that night in Ikkaku's room nibbling on his big round head.

The next morning. Ikkaku walked into the lieutenants lounge where the rest of the lieutenants waited for he and yachiru. Ikkaku walked in with a pissed off expiration on his face. Yachiru hadn't stopped nibbling on him since last night. Everyone stared.

"I hate this damned kid." He pointed to the starving pink haired eating machine. Ranigiku sighed. "What time is it pinky." She was refering to yachiru.

She tilted her hed in confustion. Rangiku snached her by the collar.

"Listen, I didn't get any sleep last night, so just shut your trap and tell me." She snarled. "It's almost time." She smiled, them wiggled in the orange haired womens hand. "What's wrong?," "I GOOTA GO PEE, BAD!"

Everyone backed away. She ran off to the bath room. screaming "THANK YOU!"As she ran away.

Three ours later yachiru returned happily. Stuffed better than a "ThanksGiving Turkey". Everyone glared at her. Ikkaku stared down at her.

"Where have you been?" She walkwed by happily, "Eating contest."

Everyone got pissed. Rangiku tried to charge at her, but yumichika held her back.

_(In the background again) _"I'LL FUCKING KILL HER, I SWEAR I WILL" Rangiku struggled to get free.

Yachiru sat down happily rubbuing her full stomach.

"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HER!"

Yachiru was satisfied, and full.

"LEEME GO! LEEME GO!" She wailed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm tired of not getting feedback so there will be nomore chapters until, iI get atleast 10 reviews. Other than that, hop you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
